The Magic Position
by m y e p i p h a n y
Summary: “No you don’t understand! This has all happened too fast for me. My,mind won’t allow me to feel this way about a fifteen year old. Once you get a little older, everything will be fine!” I grinned, even though I hated lying. Jake/Nessie REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Magic Position

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight…I'm serious guys, don't do it! Wow that was a cheesy joke…

_It's you!_

_Who puts me in the magic position, darling now?_

_You put me in the magic position_

_To live, to learn, to love, in the major key…_

"_The Magic Position" – Patrick Wolf_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

Her bronze ringlets were dancing in the rare sun as she ran. Although she was half bloodsucker, she did not sparkle blindingly like the rest of them. Instead, she had a glow about her which made her all the more beautiful. We had just been dropped to McKean Sanders High School while the rest of her family went "hiking". The two of us were fully aware that we were late, hence the running. This was the worst part, we couldn't run at _our_ speed in case someone saw, so we were restraining ourselves. Why were we late you ask? Well, for that story I would have to take you back in time…to an hour ago.

"Jacob!" Renesmee called in delight. "Finally, now you can defend my point."

"What's your point?" I asked confused.

"Dad says I have to eat human food. Now that is obviously ridiculous. I think that I should be able to drink my normal o negative." Nessie said casually as though we were comparing oranges to apples. Secretly it disgusted me that she was drinking blood. That runs inside her veins. Isn't that close to cannibalism?

Edward looked at me. There wasn't venom in his eyes, but there was a frown on his face.

"You realize that there is only a half hour until school right? Jacob you aren't even dressed and Nessie neither are you." Alice spoke calmly. "So seeing as there is only human food currently in the house, and we don't have time for this, eat the fucking food."

"Alice!" Bella said for the first time in shock.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm a little antsy…" Alice shrugged a few times and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned.

"Alice has officially missed the Paris Week Fashion Show." Edward responded in a hush voice, as not to anger Alice any further. "I would do what she says."

"Change. NOW!" Alice screamed. "Renesmee, I've laid your clothes out. And Jacob I don't know what the hell you're wearing but it's not that."

Nessie and I looked at each other and shuffled upstairs. We had an exam today that neither of us actually had prepared for. I saluted Nessie when she walked into her room and I stepped into their…well I guess it really was my room. Although I had my own little house with Billy, I didn't really stay there a lot. Nessie had given me a room across from hers. Unfortunately it happened to be right beside Edward and Bella's. I tried not to sleep there that often…for obvious reasons.

I opened the bedroom sized closet that Alice had stocked for me and groaned at the choices. Most of them seemed too flashy but Alice refused to let me where my own clothes. I looked through the jean choices and pulled out a dark pair I hadn't seen before. The tags were still on and Alice had tried to scratch the price out. I squinted and with my greatly improved vision I could see that the cost was…five hundred and seventy-four dollars. I saw the label and what a surprise! Giorgio Armani.

Bella had gotten a lot better at this than I had. She had convinced herself that it was a donation really.

I looked through another drawer and saw one of my favorite long sleeved shirts that I didn't let Alice throw away. It was a dark blue cotton stretch that felt light enough for the spring weather. I pulled that on as well.

I went back downstairs and had a seat at the immaculate kitchen counter. Edward was the chef in the coven—oops, I mean family. Crap, he heard that.

"So Jacob, what's the exam today for?" He asked lightly.

"Physical Education." I grinned despite myself. If any exam was easy, it was gym. Both Nessie and I had it together and we breezed through it. He smiled as well.

Just then we hear the lightest sound of a chair being moved and there was Nessie. Like me, she had a huge closet to choose from. Today she was wearing khakis and a pink turtleneck. Her gym clothes were neatly folded in a Louis Vuitton bag.

"Are you guys coming back here for lunch or what?" Bella asked. Since we had moved to a bigger city than Forks, we had more choice in where we wanted to go. I was fully prepared to come back home seeing as Nessie's blood—father, was a good enough chef.

"Nah, we're going to go out." Nessie answered. See the thing is, Nessie didn't really know that I had imprinted on her yet. In fact, she still thinks of me as a friend, and I still see her as a best friend too. So it was fine the way it was. No disturbing thoughts going through my head and none going through hers as far as I could tell. Which, you know, is fine; I don't mind at all. Really.

"Okay, let's go." Nessie picked up her bag and headed to the door with the Edward and Bella trailing behind me. That was until—

"Wait! Wait guys hold on!" Alice was invisible then showed up beside me. She wrinkled her nose and said. "You won't have time to change into your clothes today. The change-rooms are blocked thanks to some softball team. Most of the class already knows."

"Oh…no biggie, we'll just change here then." I said. Alice had a grim smile on. Edward looked at her with confused eyes. Nessie and I glanced at each other and ran up the stairs again. I quickly changed into the mandatory black shorts and grey t-shirt. I tied my sneakers and shoved my clothes into a bag. I went downstairs to find Nessie there already there.

And boy was she there. Although she was wearing almost the same thing as me, she just made it look…sexier. Her shorts were hitched up and grazed her mid-thigh. Her t-shirt just looked better in my opinion and her legs went on for ages. Oh fuck.

I turned around slowly, knowing what to expect. Cullen was glaring at me with no shame. None. Bella, having no idea why, shoved Edward lightly on the shoulder. He hadn't glared at me like that since well…I first imprinted on Nessie. But Nessie had never been so _sexy. _Shit.

There was a low growl coming from Edward now. Was it my fault that his daughter was hot and I was a guy? Shit! Why the fuck do I keep talking? Thinking! That's what I meant.

"Black." It was a warning from him.

"Sorry." I smiled impishly. Bad idea. He snapped; he turned and slapped his palm down too hard on the granite counter. There was an audible snap and three chunks of counter fell to the porcelain tiles. "Dad!" Nessie cried. She bent down to pick up the pieces. That was a bad idea as well. I was blatantly staring.

BANG!

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. I imagine that this must all have been very confusing: Edward snarling and snapping his teeth, while I tried to move back, stammering and apology and still sneaking glances at Nessie.

Yes, must have been very befuddling. But then Edward stopped. He looked at Nessie with horrified eyes.

"Why?" he pleaded quietly. Nessie blushed and ran forward. I caught her but then saw the look on Edward's face and let go as if she was burning. He moaned as if he was in pain.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bella finally had the strength and thought to speak. Edward slowly moved towards his wife and whispered something in her ear very fast. Her eyes widened with each word and she too, was now glaring at me.

But Edward was not. He looked at Nessie with sad eyes and nodded his head. She looked relieved but then her smile turned down at the corners.

"What happened?" I was genuinely out of the loop on this one. She looked at her dad and said, "Nothing."

She slowly took my hand in hers and I intertwined our fingers. We swung it back and forth.

I don't know exactly how long we did that for but when I saw the time on her Rolex, I saw that we were now officially late for class.

"Get in the car." Edward said in a deadpan voice. All four of us ran into the new Cullen car. The Audi R8. It's honestly ridiculous now.

And so that puts us where we are now. Both of us are running with some restraint and grinning at each other. You know what, it doesn't matter if we're late for the gym exam…


	2. This Thing About You

AN: Merci for the reviews! Keep them coming! By the way, it was originally a one-shot, but I think I can add some more. )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I'll try and make my disclaimers a tad more fun later ;)**

_Everyone that I see, is making eyes at you and me_

_You see you've got this thing with walking, and me, I've got this thing about you…_

_Everyone we pass by, is stealing looks at you and I_

_We're not dressed right for the season, and we are smiling for no reason._

"_This Thing About You" – Miracle Fortress_

Nessie and I skidded to a halt when we reached the faded red doors that led to the gymnasium. Nessie, the more graceful one, carefully opened the heavy door without noise. We were there at a screwed up time. Everyone was already at their station warming up. Nessie was doing some fast thinking as she slowly walked forwards. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered urgently. "He'll kill us."

By _he, _I meant the dorky gym teacher we had the displeasure of being taught by. He was twenty-seven year-old pervert who had a thing for Renesmee, I'm sure. She knew this, that's why she said—

"No, he'll kill _you_."

"Renesmee, we need a plan."

"I have a plan." She said this in such a confident voice; I had no choice but to believe the bronze haired beauty in front of me. I bowed my head in surrender and followed her into the gym. Obviously Mr. Langdon would notice we were missing, we were the most noticeable kids in the class. The kid claiming to be seventeen but looked like he was twenty-five and the stunning porcelain skinned girl who looked no more than fifteen.

"Well look at who arrived fifteen minutes late to their own exam." Mr. Langdon said in a condescending voice, directed at me. He didn't even glance at Nessie who was mentally preparing herself for her plan. I decided that it would be best if I didn't speak; therefore, I simply waited for Nessie to take over.

"Mr. Langdon, you see the thing is I fell." Nessie said in such a heartbroken voice that even I looked her over to see if she was okay.

"Oh no." Mr. Langdon sounded deeply interested. "Where did you fall Renesmee?"

"Just outside and I hurt my…" Mr. Langdon followed Nessie's hand to where it gestured: her upper thigh. "If Jacob wasn't there…oh I don't want to think about it!"

I stared at her incredulously. Mr. Langdon's face looked so relieved that…it sickened me actually.

"Would like me to take a look at it?" Mr. Langdon said, inching forward. For once there is a flicker in Nessie's eyes.

"Oh no, I'll be fine. That's why we were late, we went to the nurse." She was pulling this out of her ass. He nodded solemnly.

"Will you be okay to play Renesmee?" God, I hated the way he said her name. He made it sound like some sort of chemical. How hard was it to pronounce really? Ruh-nez-mae. Damn.

"Yes sir. I'll be fine." What a brave little soldier she was. I smiled and we walked to the mats. Neither of us really needed warming up, but we copied everyone else by stretching.

It was different for me, looking at Nessie with new eyes. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. At one point though, I did hit Dennis Flowers and had to apologize…you see I hit him _quite _hard. It's not like the noise bleed will kill him anyway... Yet, she was extraordinarily beautiful. I don't think I could ever get tired of staring at her. I kept noticing new things.

Her skin was the exact color of virgin snow with a tint of red rose on the hollows of her cheeks. Her bronze curls were up in a ponytail but one strand was caught in front of her left eye. It didn't seem to bother her but I gently folded it behind her ear. She looked at me through black lashes and blushed. I playfully smirked and she grinned still looking down. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white.

"Okay, I have the sheet that you all have been anxiously waiting for, your partners for the exam!" Mr. Langdon said with a cheerful sarcasm. He looked at Nessie and ran a hand through his brown hair. I knew that he would never put me in the same group as her.

"Leon Smith and Kathy Travis."

"Dennis Flowers and Trudy Pace."

"Jacob Black and…" Ooh, suspense. "Jennifer Tivikolos"

I groaned inwardly. He knew that she had a crush on me, he knew it. Most guys in this room would have loved for Jennifer to look their way and she would never look at anyone other than me. She was the typical girl-next-door. It wasn't that she was ugly, or a bitch, or boring, she was actually cute, extremely sweet, and pretty funny. The only thing was that it was excruciatingly awkward having her near me.

"Hey Jake." Jennifer said nicely. "You prepared?"

"No."

"Oh. Well knowing you, you'll ace it."

"Hopefully." Mr. Langdon was almost finished his little list and he was just about to announce Nessie's partner.

"Renesmee Cullen and Alex von Deek." I was secretly indignant for Nessie to be placed with the most overweight and ugly kid, but also I was jumping for joy inside.

"Okay, let's start with push-ups. Assign the numbers one and two between yourselves and when you're done, put your hand up." Mr. Langdon instructed.

Jennifer opened her mouth to talk but I interrupted her and said, "I don't care." Her face fell and I automatically felt bad. I turned to look at Nessie. Her hand was up and she was receiving her chart and pencil.

We were the last ones to receive our charts and by that time people had gotten into position. I guessed that Jennifer was going first since she was flat on the floor. Mr. Langdon counted down, and we started. I didn't really look at what Jennifer was doing. When I could sense her body moving, I counted. It didn't require my full attention. At the other end of the gym, Nessie was easing her way to twenty-five pushups. When the minute was done, Jennifer had completed twelve, and Nessie, thirty four.

"'Kay, your turn Jacob." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, do you think it would be okay if we moved to the other side of the gym, where the clock is. I just want to be able to pace myself." She nodded eagerly and I moved right beside Nessie.

"So so you think I can beat while trying to look human?" I asked sotto voce.

"Psh, as if." Nessie declared with a flourish.

"Well we'll see won't we?" she rolled her eyes and I moved beside Alex. Mr. Langdon counted down and I started. As I did the pushup I looked at Nessie who trying to make me mess up. I had ten more seconds and I was at forty two. I did three more and stopped.

"Oh my God, Jake you are fabulous!" Jennifer screamed.

"Thank you, thank you." I gave a bow and Nessie flicked my nose.

The rest of the exercise went without flaw. I let Nessie beat me in most of them. Finally the beep test, the bane of most people's existence. I didn't care for it. Nessie and I were the last two on the floor and I let her beat me again at level fourteen.

I guess I was having too much fun to notice the awed faces around us, the opened jaw, and the video cameras.

"I'm not signing a release form." I threatened one puny teenager. He hastily snapped it shut.


	3. Stuck To You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful songs that the chapters are named after! By the way, if I did, you can be sure that there would be more hardcore scenes… ;) Also, I completely recommend all the songs you see in the beginning of each chapter! Give 'em a listen!**

_Holding my breath, for a whole month_

_If I held your breath, at least we would touch_

_Keeping from you, keeps me from sleep_

_It's just this bad beat that I just can keep_

_Oh girl, it's true; I can never be away from you_

_It's like you gloss your lips with glue_

_Oh we kiss and I am stuck to you…_

"_Stuck to You" – Hellogoodbye_

"Okay, if you _had _the choice, which you don't by the way…Jessica Alba or Angelina Jolie?"

"Jessica Alba."

"Answered pretty fast there Lassie."

"Well, if _you _had the choice, which you don't by the way—"

"It's because you went Fido on my ass and did this weird embedding thingy which is—"

"Imprinting."

"Yeah, whatever."

"As I was saying, if you had the choice, Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson?"

"Taylor Lautner."

"Huh…that was pretty fast too wasn't it point five Dracula?"

"I don't know, I just feel like choosing Robert Pattinson would be weird you know? Like incest…"

"You are one freaky chick. Are you a Virgo?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So do you think that you can control your thoughts when we get back home?"

"Ha ha…too late anyway…"

We slowed our run to a walk when we reached the mouth of the Cullen's drive. No one opened the door so we let ourselves in. We walked into the living room where Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice were sitting.

"What are you watching?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Olympics." Emmett answered.

"Which event?"

"Male one hundred meter."

"What's the big deal? Why's everyone so quiet?"

"Michael Phelps."

"Oh, that answers everything…" Nessie muttered with sarcasm and a tinge of annoyance.

"Did you guys eat?" Bella asked from underneath Edward's arm.

"Yeah, we went to Burger King." I replied.

"Well that was healthy."

"Because we're going to gain all that weight." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen. A new counter had already been installed. I opened the fridge and pulled out all the fixings for a sandwich: sourdough bread, turkey, bacon, chicken, lettuce, mustard, relish, and gravy. This sandwich was going to be badass. After I finished completing what I liked to call the Jacob-is-awesome-and-the-best-sandwich-maker-ever club, I walked over to the couch where Nessie was painting her nails a bright coral.

"Got enough food there?" Alice asked.

"You tell me." I answered mouth full of awesomeness (that means my sandwich).

"You should be good for another hour."

Cullen was glaring at me for some unknown reason. Oh wait, not me, his darling daughter. Ooh, I wonder what she's thinking. It's probably about me. About how hot I am. And how cute I looked doing all those sit-ups. Oh, and how nice my hair is…okay, _now_ he's glaring at me.

Hey, Cullen, is she thinking about me? An infinitesimal jerk of the head. Damn, I knew I was awesome.

"Jacob."

"Yo."

"Shut up."

"Word."

"I swear to fu—"

"Edward." Bella said warningly. "I was thinking, we should go to Vancouver for the next Olympics."

"That's not a bad idea mummy." I cheekily said.

"I swear to mother fu—"

"Bella." Edward said in a false reproachful tone.

"Sorry."

Nessie was looking at me with warm brown eyes and she snuggled closer. I don't know what I did to get this response but, hell I'll take it. I put an arm over her shoulder and stared intently at the television, ignoring the topaz eyes boring holes into my head. Nessie opened her hair and it fell down to her waist.

"SO I WAS THINKING," Edward shouted, "THAT WE COULD ALL GO TO BUILD-A-BEAR, AND BUILD NICE NUNS."

"Yo, dude, chill." Emmett said, looking thoroughly annoyed. "And I thought they were bears."

"Do you know how hard it is, _not_ sending this girl to a convent?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Do _you _know how hard it is not moving out of this house at night?" Nessie replied calmly. She got that from her mother, the calmness.

"I conquer." I said, happy to be in the conversation.

"Hey, we're married!" Bella said, embarrassed.

"I guess we'll get married then!" Nessie screamed. Wait, what? Marriage? I had no problem of course, she was my soul mate, my other half, but was _she _ready?

"You will not—absolutely—do you know—,"Edward was at a loss of words. His little girl was growing up so fast. "Why can't we all just go to build-a-bear like planned?"

"Because the last time we went you shoved the stuffing in too hard and scared those kids, and then they started crying, and then I had to give up my supremely awesome wrestler bear, and then you had to buy all those costumes and crap to stop the staff from suing."

"Fuck you Emmett."

"Why is this family so dramatic?" Bella muttered.

"Because your life was so drama free before me right mom?" Nessie asked.

"Kid, I don't know where you learned that tone," she looked pointedly at me. "But if you ever speak that way to me again…"

I stopped paying attention at this point. Edward was fighting with Emmett, Bella with Nessie, Alice was painting her nails, and the remote was mine. Sucks, sucks, sucks, Family Guy! It seems today, that all you see is violence and movies and—

"I love him!" Nessie declared passionately. She had somehow gotten onto of the couch while I wasn't listening. It was quite a sight: her eyes were shining, her hair was everywhere, her father had that horrified look he got when you know, some shit or the other took place, and Emmett was cheering on Michael Phelps who had just received his seventh gold medal by a hundredth of a second. None of this mattered to me because I could only assume that the one she loved was me.


	4. Must Have Done Something Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

_**A/N: So I thought I would do something different, and since people are wondering what Nessie is thinking, this chapter will be in her point of view.**_

_And I know that it's so cliché, to tell you that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life._

_And everyone watching us will turn away with disgust._

_Its jealousy, they can see that we've got it going on._

"_Must Have Done Something Right" – Relient K_

* * *

"You love him?" Mom asked for the third time. "That's a strong word."

"So is imprinting." Jacob called from the couch.

"Jacob, shut up."

"Sorry Nessie."

Dad had finally stopped yelling, but he was now looking at me as if I sprouted two red horns out of my head and a tail out of my ass. Jeez. Aunt Alice didn't seem to have a say, her nails were painted a lovely shade of red. Hey, is that my shade? What the hell does she think she's doing with _my_—

Not the point. I had just had an epiphany. I love Jacob Black. Not in the friendly way either. This was plain love, the type that you hear on the radio. He was perfect. He was warm, funny, cute, protective, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. I know what girls are thinking, but I also know what I'm thinking: _back off bitch._ I looked at him now, the boy I knew I loved. His dark, perfect hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It was immaculate, with it getting in his jet black eyes. How could someone so beautiful be meant for me?

Mom and Dad say that I get all the melodrama from them.

"Look, I can accept that there are forces beyond my control and I know that you guys _will_ end up…married—,"

"I told you it was a nasty word." Mom said with a grimace.

"Yes, well not in our case." He said while brushing her cheek with his hand. They sicken me. "As I was saying, Nessie, you are fifteen, and Jacob is physically twenty five. Can you guys wait, just a little?"

"…yeah…" I began grudgingly. I mean what was the point of arguing really? It wasn't like Jacob was going anywhere. I giggled inwardly as I saw the love in his eyes from the other couch. If he didn't mind waiting, then forever was good enough for me.

Dad knew he won, that's why he had that smug look about him, with a corner of his mouth rising up. I wasn't going to let him have _everything_.

"So dad, seeing as Jake and I are official, as they say, we are going out. Tonight." He had all the signs of an interruption. "Alone."

"Oh just let them. You had five years to prepare for this you stupid, unbelievably…gorgeous…man." Mom had lost her train of thought—yet again—so I took this as my queue to leave them alone.

"Pick me up at eight?" I asked Jacob. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful that moment: his eyes were bright, his smile said a thousand words and he simply looked joyous. He jumped to his feet.

"Pick you up at eight." He agreed and then ran upstairs. I knew that there was a blush on my cheeks and looked up expecting to see a smug mother, and angry father. Instead, they were…doing something…on the couch. The safe thing to say was that they were having sex, but I didn't want to guess.

"I-am-going-shopping!" I shouted each word carefully. My mother waved goodbye, without taking her hands off my other birth giver (they make me vomit a little, I swear they do), and Alice was beside me a moment later.

"Sorry, I had to figure out what you two were doing from Jacob. I hate being blind." She said the last part under her breath. We got into Alice's BMW and sped off to the closest, and largest, mall near us. Ignoring the looks that everyone gave us, Alice and I entered "Les Amis", our favorite boutique. We never tried anything on, we knew the measurements just by eying them, but we did gather several promising items. Since I still had no idea what we were up to today, I simply nodded or shook my head to what Alice was holding up. Most of them were summer dresses and I was happy that our first date wouldn't be overwhelming. I fell in love with one dress that I immediately snatched. It was stunning! The dress itself was a light blue, but the intricate embroidery was a deep yellow. It had a splash of gold and navy sequins at the bottom, as if someone had emptied a candy box onto the dress. Without glancing at the price I paid for it with my black American Express. This was how Alice and I shopped. Without speaking, an unknown trust between the two of us. She would make sure I looked good.

We did stop at the food court however. One of my few weaknesses when it came to human food happened to be Taco Bell. While Alice made a face of disgust I ate a chilly cheese burrito.

* * *

When we got home, the house was empty. Alice swiftly left with an excuse of "Haven't seen Jasper in _hours." _So I was left alone in the four thousand foot house. The time was five forty-five, so I had time to take a calming bath, and get dressed comfortably.

I stepped into my bathtub that had been running hot water into the rose scented salts I had added. I couldn't think about anything else except that tall, Quileute. I was acting like some stupid love-sick school girl! I did not do this! I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I do not _drool._ It was very hard to keep my mind off him, in the end; I decided it didn't hurt anyone. Promptly at six forty-five, I got out of the tub and headed to my room. My dress was on a silk cushioned hanger at the centre of my four-poster. Barely able to suppress my glee, I walked forward. I took the dress in my hands and stared lovingly at it. I could have my first kiss in this dress…

After applying cream to my selectively permeable body, I slid the dress on. I was almost reduced to tears at how perfect it was. I have also _just_ realized that I am indeed, PMSing.

My make-up was subtle: a brown liner, with a golden shimmer eye-shadow. I straightened my hair and it fell just beyond my waist. I didn't wear any jewelry except for the charm bracelet that Jacob gave me when I was two, but then I never took it off anyways.

Alice and I are the only ones in the family that have a walk-in closet designated for shoes alone. I have a shoe thing. I strapped in golden Jimmy Choo's and was satisfied with my appearance.

At four minutes past three, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank, you for the extremely kind reviews! Keep them coming! I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter, but the next one will be up this week, and I promise, it will be juicy! In addition, I will make the chapters longer! The next one should be around two thousand words. And check out my profile for Alice's car and Nessie's shoes!**

**xoxo**

**m y e p i p h a n y**


	5. Always Where I Need To Be

**A/N: Thank you again for all the readings of this fanfic! I am going back to Jacob's POV by the way… I would have updated sooner but I became distracted with the entrancing device they call the "iPhone" which my mother has just purchased. By the way, if you can afford it, get it. I wholly recommend it!**

_She don't know who she is, oh I can take her anywhere_

_Do whatever comes naturally to you_

_You know she just don't care, you know she just don't care_

_Because I'm always where I need to be_

_And I always thought I'd end up with you eventually_

"_Always Where I Need To Be" – The Kooks_

* * *

I was a little late, I know. I guess I got a little overanxious for our first official date. Nessie and I had gone out before of course, almost every day in fact. We would be that pair that was obviously friends to outsiders, but inside, I knew that what we were together wasn't written in any romance novels. What we had was rooted deeper than our minds or hearts; it was ingrained in our souls. Of course I would be anxious.

I used to get offended when Bella said that we reminded her of her and I when we were younger, in simpler days without half vampires. However, when I thought about it, wasn't Nessie part of Bella? Is that why I was never able to leave Bella's side before? Because we did in fact have deeper connection? I liked to think of it that way. So that again was why I was worried. I was going to have with Nessie, what I had always wanted with Bella.

I was outside of the house with my new car…the one that Edward insisted I have because I was in his words "worthy of it". But I secretly think (is that even possible in this house) that he didn't think my Rabbit was safe enough. When you look at it that way, how could you not choose the midnight blue Lexus convertible? Well, I'm sure that the car itself was a perk. Anyway, I was outside of the house and I slowly walked up to the door contemplating if I should say something cheesy like "your beauty enchants me" or something simple like "you're hot". I don't think I'll be saying anything actually. Yes, a dignified silence would be perfect. I didn't bring flowers or chocolates; I know Nessie would throw them in my face for the gesture.

I had reached the large oak doors. Crap, do I knock? Well it's my house too, I have a frigging key. Well she had said "pick me up." So I think that means I knock. Or is it customary to ring the bell. But then again they have that really pretentious bell that goes on forever. What if we leave and the bell's still going? Maybe I should knock. But I might not know my own strength. Should I call her cell? This is gay—

"Get in." Nessie was at the door and I could barely take in the bitter tone she was using, or even the small frown on her lips, or the uncomfortable body language she had. All I knew is that I definitely never saw her in this light before. There was no friendly thought running through my head and both of us knew it. She was a goddess and I was slave to her beauty. "Jacob, drool later, come in."

I moved like a zombie into the hardwood floored foyer, never taking my eyes off her face. After she lithely moved towards the sitting area, I regained composure. She held out her hand and I saw who was sitting on the couch which had been the setting for the famous Nessie Bella battle.

"Chief Swan?" I asked in disbelief. He was in Forks yesterday, and he was in Canada now? On this particular day?

"You clean up good kid." He said approvingly. I had always been his favorite. Well, maybe I won't be after he finds out why I happen to be dressed so nicely.

"Thanks Charlie. So how long you here for?" I tried to sound casual. Maybe I could lure him out to dad's place. Aw, but he's gone to the Mariners game.

"Not for long unfortunately, I just took Monday off, so three days." Yes, three days is nothing. But then I saw Nessie and all of a sudden it was an eternity.

"Gramps, was going to take your room, so I was thinking we could have a sleepover in my room…you know, just like when I was younger." Nessie said this in a newly found sly voice. I looked at her in disapprovingly. Why was she tempting me?

"Sure! Don't let me cause you kids any trouble. Why are you both all dressed up anyway?" he said, not looking away from the television. "I know you kids have money, but it's just a Friday night."

"We were going to go to the beach for a picnic." Nessie's eyes softened. I knew she would have liked it: something simple, but romantic too.

"Oh…well don't let me stop you." Charlie said quickly. But he looked crestfallen.

"Nah, we'll go another time. Right Jake?" Nessie smiled apologetically while snuggling up to Charlie. She said this carefully, with enough nonchalance but not too much; just enough so he thinks that this wasn't a milestone that would have been missed. I smiled and sat on the other side of him. He really was a second father to me. We watched the game with him while asking about everyone else in town. Nessie didn't remember a lot of it, but she had heard stories about the characters in Forks.

Mike Newton got married to a tan, blonde, sporty girl from California, who refused point blank to do anything in the shop except look pretty. Angela Weber married Ben Cheney while attending law school. Lauren Mallory had moved out of town a while back, but there was news that she was ironing the costumes for Broadway shows, still waiting for her big break. In the end, we all ate the snacks I prepared for our would-be date. There was a huge grin on Nessie's face as she pulled out each of her favorite foods. We ate happily. In the end, I had a wonderful evening.

Nessie and I sat in opposite couches as we tried exercised our self control. Charlie came down in his pajamas to say goodnight, and the two of ud said it back as convincingly as we could. The moment I heard him snore, I met Nessie's eyes. She had a mischievous look that I wasn't happy about. She was the first to move from the couch, walking slowly up the stairs. I determinedly stared at the blank television screen. I was mentally debating whether I should just go home but I didn't notice when a small white figure jumped on me. Before Nessie had a chance to get her lips to touch mine, I covered her mouth. She looked surprised, and I laughed.

"Silly girl, I don't want our first kiss to be like this." She shook her head eagerly and tried again to bend her neck down. "I said no." She went limp in my lap and bowed her head. So much like her mother she was. Thinking the worst always. "Hey gorgeous," she looked into my eyes, "suck it up." She shoved my hand away from her mouth and disappeared.

I had hurt an angel and I felt it. My heart was hollow somewhere in my ribcage, my eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets and I felt depressed all of a sudden. She would be in her room now, sulking. Without thinking, I ran to her room and knocked. A surprisingly clear voice rang out, "Come in."

I carefully entered the room and could not see the girl of my existence. "Nessie, I know that you are pretty frustrated, and don't think that I'm not either, it's just that I had an idea of what our first ki—," I stopped abruptly at the sight before me.

Nessie appeared in some sort of half-night gown, half-lingerie item. I turned away immediately and said in a low voice, "Nessie, I think you need some time to think about what you're doing. I will be at my house; I don't think the sleepover will be appropriate tonight. Change and sleep. Bye."

I flew out of the house and into the car. I think a drive would be appropriate. Along with a mental battle.

_She's not even that young._

She's seven and I'm twenty-five.

_She's meant for you._

Not yet.

_She's beautiful and sweet._

I can wait.

_She wants it too._

She shouldn't!

_But you do…_

Not NOW!

_What's the point of waiting…?_

I knew which side won.

I stopped the car.

* * *

****

A/N: OOOOOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! So what did you guys think? I want to hear from you! Please do review! It makes me happy and its fuel to write! So you know what to do, and I will try and update soon.

**xoxo**

**m y e p i p h a n y**


	6. Is This It

_Oh dear can't you see? It's them it's not me?_

_We're not enemies; we just disagree._

_Can't you see I'm trying; I don't even like it…_

_Is this…it?_

"_Is This It" – The Strokes_

* * *

I stopped the car.

I was home but I just didn't have the strength to get out of the car. So this was my decision, it was settled and I couldn't change my mind set. I would tell Nessie tomorrow.

I pulled into the Cullen's drive and saw a truck claiming that they would move anything, anywhere, the day of. What was going on? Oh yes, the school year was complete and we were getting ready to go someplace else, leaving the mystery of the pale faced, beautiful Cullen's behind us. Okay, I guess it wasn't that creepy.

Alice and Rosalie were looking over the process. Every now and then they would declare, "I have _no _idea how you can carry that piano. I would just _die._" I laughed along at their inside jokes. Even funnier were the faces of the men in uniform blue and grey as they eyed the two abnormally good looking girls. Their eyes were glazed over, and I had a feeling that the real reason they were there was to antagonize them.

"Maybe one of you should go inside." I muttered while opening the door.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Alice questioned playfully. "Wow, are you boys ever strong…" I rolled my eyes and walked into the empty foyer.

"Bella?" I called out in a normal voice. I knew she would hear me…unless she was distracted. But then again, she doesn't even have that makeshift bed in this empty house. _Well, as if that's ever stopped them…_ I bitterly thought as I remembered the day we went to the arcade. "Edward?"

"They've gone out…to buy our plane tickets." I heard a misty voice from behind me. I spun on my heel and was face to face with a very puffy eyed Renesmee. The moment I saw her, I changed my plans. I would declare my love to her and give whatever she wanted. I would give any part she desired, however much she craved. I would fall onto my knees and beg for forgiveness. No, I couldn't. I was doing this for her. She didn't have any of her teen years Jacob, you will destroy her.

"Oh. That's pretty cool. Where are we off too?" I cheerfully inquired. Her eyes flicked up to mine in surprise. She wasn't prepared for my casualty. She walked forward quickly and I took an automatic step back.

"Don't worry," she sneered, "I wasn't planning on attacking you again." I forced out a laugh. That was all part of the plan. Her eyed snapped up again, this time, there was no guesswork in her shock. She hesitantly pulled out a hand and touched my cheek while I ignored the electric currents running through my veins.

I saw grey skies and rainy days, tall buildings, and a familiar looming skyscraper in the background.

"Seattle?"

"It seems to be having quite the rainy year…hardly any sunshine." Her voice was painfully quiet. It was time.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Her eyes looked hopeful and I _almost_ didn't have the courage. But the ounce that I had was enough to say, "What happened yesterday made me realize something. I just don't think I'm ready for a commitment _just _yet."

She laughed a harsh laugh. "Very, very funny Jacob; commitment issues!"

"No you don't understand! This has all happened too fast for me. My…mind won't allow me to feel this way about a fifteen year old. Once you get a little older, everything will be fine!" I grinned, even though I hated lying.

She seemed to be processing this. "So what you're saying is, 'it's not me, it's you'?"

"Well, yes I suppose so. But it doesn't mean I feel any different about you. It's just that I'm back in the friend stage." It was crucial for her to understand this. Once she understood that we were friends again, she could behave normally, and then one day we'll be as happy as any other couple.

"When you looked at me that way…friends don't look at friends that way Jacob." She was persistent, but I was prepared.

"False alarm."

"I see."

"So we're good right?" She nodded but didn't look fully convinced. "Let me help you understand a bit better. It will be just like before, you'll see, it will be better this way…"

Her eyes were shining but she quickly nodded a few times, then she looked away. "Hey you, come on. Enough with the crying!" I said this in such a brotherly tone she blubbered a bit more. I held my arms out and she walked into them while I enveloped her in a very non-romantic hug.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Can we go to the beach?" She wasn't going to let go so easily. I frowned inwardly.

"Nah, I don't feel like the beach today…how about a movie?" She nodded in a way that looked like I confirmed some sort of suspicion she had.

"Sure…"

"What do you want to watch?"

"I thought that _In Search of a Midnight Kiss_ looked pretty good."

"Oh, well that sounds tacky…what about _Tropic Thunder_?"

"You know what; I think I still have a lot of packing to do."

"Yeah, maybe I should get mine done too…"

"Mmhmm… see you at the airport." She spoke distantly and then turned in the direction of her room. I sighed and marched towards my car, stopping to ask Alice—

"The flight's at eight, so be there at around six thirty." I didn't ask how she knew what I was going to ask. I vaguely noticed the kindness in her voice, almost pitying. Wasn't _I _the one who broke it off? Shouldn't she be throwinsome vampire hissy fit? I wasn't going to even pretend I knew what was happening, so I just shrugged and got into my car. All of a sudden Alice was at my window.

"Remember, we're donating a few cars before we move…so you know…say your goodbyes." She said without rolling down the window. I solemnly nodded. This is what the Cullen's did when they moved. Except for a select few things, they would donate everything. Then when they moved, they would go on a huge spree. Bella and I usually stay home when they do this. There wasn't anything in particular I had to pack, I'm sure Edward would take care of donating all of my old clothes and appliances. I guess all I really have time for is saying goodbye to my car.

* * *

The next day was better and worse. Better because Nessie was starting to believe that I just felt for her in a friendly way. Worse because of the encouraging smile Edward would always give me whenever I looked his way that made me feel sick to my stomach.

The plane ride was interesting. It's always funny going out into public with the Cullen's and noticing the stares they would give them. I'm sure Edward always found it amusing. What was _never _funny was when a boy would look Nessie's way. Every now and then, she would throw little jabs at me, as if to test my true intentions.

"Hey, now that's a hot guy." She said twisting her neck back at customs. My lips were pursed but I still managed not to sob hysterically when saying, "Yeah, he's pretty ok."

We had decided that Billy would stay in Forks along with Charlie so that they both had company. Subsequently, it made sense for me to share a house with the Cullen clan. Carlisle and Esme were back from London, and they too would be with us on this move.

The house was just as glamorous as it could be. It was typically Cullen. The outside was cream colored stucco with lighter trimmings. The door was a large and oak with rustic handles. Walking inside was another experience all together. The floors were light and hardwood contrasting with the red walls. The rest of the house followed almost the same pattern, with the occasional changes in wall color. Walking up the spiraling stairs, I found a note in Nessie's writing on a door. I opened it and read.

_I thought it would be cool if our rooms could be next to each other, so this one is yours._

I opened the door and placed my few things on the floor. The room was empty.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was pretty boring, but it was essential to plot development! The last line I thought was pretty cool. Get it, the room represents his heart! Yes, I admit, I suck at subtlety. Anyway, please do review!**

**xoxo**

**m y e p i p h a n y**


	7. This Seat Is Definitely Taken

_Here we are, face to face._

_I guess now is the time and place._

_To say I've got a thing for you_

_Apparently your boyfriend does too._

_So on that note I'll bid you both adieu._

"_This Seat is Definitely Taken" – Her Space Holiday_

* * *

The two months of summer went without a hitch, other than the occasional squabble arising among the family over something completely inane. School was now a top priority on our list, or as far it could be up our list. We were all preparing our back stories and getting our years organized. We did what we normally did: Nessie, Edward, Bella, Alice and I would be freshman, while the rest would be sophomores. This did cause a bit of a problem seeing as I looked more like a teacher, but I vehemently refused to be put in a grade that did not have Nessie in it. After seeing my reluctance, Carlisle and Edward surrendered.

Registration had arrived and we, the freshman, piled into the new family sized car that was Esme's, but not without a fight.

"I refuse to be driven everywhere! Why can't we just say that I was held back a few years?" I asked stubbornly.

"We don't want to give our family an excuse to be talked about before they get a chance to know us." Edward calmly replied. He had been keeping his temper with me to show his approval of what I was doing. "Look Jacob, we can always make you a junior—,"

"Not an option!" I growled immediately. "And what do you mean talked about? You think they won't think it a tad odd that a six foot seven man is a freshman?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Rosalie said with a grin, "Oh don't worry Edward, we'll say that Jacob has gigantism."

"Don't you have a Chihuahua to dress up Paris?" I snapped, sufficiently wiping the smile off her face.

So on that note, all of us, including the sophomores, got into two different cars: one driven by Esme and the other by Carlisle.

"Wow, I feel like a soccer mom!" Esme had said with such enthusiasm, even I didn't have the strength to burst her bubble.

It took us six minutes and thirty seven seconds to arrive at the large glass building. It had the feeling of a true institute with its signs and posters shouting "Go Raiders!" Jumping out of the car, I held my hand out for Nessie. She took it without thought and we both entered the glass doors ahead of the group. There was a large whiteboard with an arrow below the words "REGISTRATION THIS WAY". Following the trusty sign, we came into the large cafeteria which had the regular papers posted to the wall telling us which line to get into by our last names. All of the Cullen's and I filed into one line whereas Jasper and Rosalie went to the other side of the large hall. Nessie was in front of the line so she was the first to give her information to the red-haired boy behind the table.

"Name?" he asked without looking up.

"Renesmee Cullen." Nessie answered. Hearing the absolutely enchanting voice he looked up. His jaw dropped and he wordlessly handed her a planner along with her timetable. She smiled and walked over to the booth where she would get her ID card. I moved forward and when he didn't turn, my hand twitched.

"Name…?" He asked bemused.

"Jacob Black!" I practically yelled, which did in fact bring him out of his reverie. He was obviously intimidated by my height and size so he handed me my things with wide eyes. I too smiled and walked toward the ID booth.

* * *

The first day of school came a week later and I felt just as Edward did…"purgatory". Except, he didn't really feel that way anymore…since Bella came into his life, and I guess I didn't even feel that way. I just wished that I could have spent this term with Nessie with a more permanent name than "friend". Yet, this is what I wanted, and I refuse to complain. She was happy. I knew that I would have to keep my jealousy in check and for assistance in that I reluctantly sought Edward when Nessie was out of the house.

"Hey Jacob." He said before I entered his room.

"Yeah…I had to ask you something."

"I know."

"Well then, why don't you answer it?"

"Jacob, how did you feel before when someone would look at Nessie with those eyes?"

"I guess the way you felt, protective, but never jealous. I never wanted to be in _his _place."

"How do you feel now?"

"I want to tear whoever it is limb from limb."

"I don't think you can exactly _do _that."

"Well then what do I _do_?"

"Jacob, you must act like this doesn't faze you. Hey, get it? _Phase _you."

I looked at him with no humor as he continued to laugh. He was right, of course he was. If Nessie knew that I cared for her in the non-friendly way, I would have to start over which would take more time away from her teenage years. Even though, it shouldn't be too far off for her, adulthood.

* * *

All of us gathered our books and sat in the car while Esme sped off. Reaching the school was easy, but I knew navigating inside it would be tougher. Not because of the size, but because the seven of us would be sure to cause a clot in the crowd.

My suspicions were confirmed by the time we got out of the car. The car itself was not a problem in this neighborhood seeing as it was quite a privileged one. However, moving through the halls was annoyingly distracting. Having all those eyes on you tends to get in the way of things, especially when disgusting spawns of evil are staring at the one person you would drench yourself in boiling oil for then—

"Keep it light dude. That's my motto." Edward said in a hushed voice that was only meant for my ears. Edward pulled Bella closer whispered something in her ear while she giggled, and then kissed her swiftly on the lips. Only afterward would he follow me to our English class located at the end of the hall. I opened the door and found a pair of 

seats at the back which would be suitable for Edward and I to share. Without speaking, we opened our textbooks and waited for the rest of the class to file in. It was exactly what you would expect for the first day. Girls hugging other girls with the same bags and hair, guys acting as if they never left while talking of their summers, and teachers with fake smiles plastered onto their faces as they struggled to remember their students' names. I had seen this scene three times now. The first was, of course, _my _freshman year which I must say wasn't as interesting. The second came when we moved when Nessie was ten…or looked like she was, and I couldn't tell you how badly I was doing in school. The anxiety of leaving Nessie by herself in some elementary school, with some…_teacher_ bothered me to death. The third time was just a few months ago, and it was one of the best experiences I've ever had in high school. Nessie and I were best buds without any hormones getting in the way. I secretly wished that this time would be the same.

I knew class was about to start when I saw almost all the seats filled. Edward straightened his back and fidgeted as to look more normal. It wasn't working. Almost every head was turned in our direction. Some gazing shamelessly, others sneaking sly glance with their jaws half open. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself when thinking of what Nessie must be going through in her French class with Bella. Both of them were fluent in French, but I wasn't worried about their grades.

There was always a brave girl who smiled at me or Edward. When Edward smiled back, I knew that it was in a friendly way, but when he gave a quick jerk of the head, I knew that the girl meant more than "just friends". Unfortunately, the desk we were at was meant for three people and I directly in the middle. Fortunately, however, the person sitting beside me was an Asian girl who frankly looked like a geek. She mostly kept to herself and I didn't question her introvert persona.

"She doesn't speak English. Maybe I should sit beside her instead." How silly of me; thinking that Edward Cullen couldn't speak…whatever language. "It's Korean. Try not to be so narrow minded Jacob." He then proceeded to greet her warmly in her mother tongue. Her reaction was immediate and she brightened up. I for one could _not_ contain my laughter, and they came out in snorts and snickers; both Edward and…Ju-hie glowered.

"You speak Korean?" I asked in disbelief. "When the hell did you find time?"

"When I didn't have a wife." He smirked and winked while I stared out a window in disgust. "You know, we still have around seven minutes before class starts and I want to go see Alice about something. I'll be back." He smiled in a way that made me suspicious while he said this. Before I had a chance to pro test, he was out of his seat. He said a few words to Ju-hie and then left.

"So, no English then?" I asked trying to make small talk and she frowned, still offended. I sighed and surveyed the class. I couldn't get my mind off Nessie. What was she doing? Was there a boy hitting on her as we speak? No, Bella would look out for her. Satisfied, I sat back literally twiddling my thumbs. It was then that I noticed a figure walking towards me.

She was a very thin and tall girl who had a form that reminded me of Rosalie. Her walk was confident and determined. As she drew nearer I took in her appearance. She was a brunette, a few shades darker than Bella. Her hair was wavy and long with two bobby pins holding two sides up. She was very pretty and I knew this but wasn't willing to admit it. She had high cheek bones and wide hazel eyes that accentuated her full pouty lips. But you know what? She's got nothing on Nessie.

She smoothed down her white top over her jeans that I would venture cost almost as much as mine. But before she spoke, she smiled and sat down in Edward's vacant seat.

"Natasha. And you are?" Her voice was surprisingly deep. It had a bit of a muffled sound to it, as if she was recovering from a cold.

Instead of answering her, I gestured to the pile of Edward's books and stated simply, "This seat is _definitely_ taken." She looked deeply affronted and stood up with a sneer. Marching back to her seat, she twisted her neck back one last time and I rolled my eyes.

_Conveniently, _Edward chose to walk back in at that moment. He was stifling laugh and he sat down in his seat. He cleared his throat and murmured seriously, "Class should start in forty nine seconds." I didn't even spare a glare as I elbowed his in the ribs, ironically hurting myself.

Beside my future father in-law (I saw him twitch at the title), this was sure to be a long class.

* * *

**A/N: This one was a bit longer! I hope you enjoyed a little more Edward Jacob** **interaction than you usually see. The next chapter will be in Nessie's point of view and should cover her first period class without Jake. I'm thinking about adding a few other point of views in this story, add a little Edward/Bella flavor…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! For me…pretty please?**

**xoxo**

**m y e p i p h a n y**


	8. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**A/N: Firstly, I would like to that ALL OF YOU for your oh-so generous reviews! Keep them coming! You have NO IDEA how happy it makes a little Torontonian. **_**So this chapter will be in someone else's perspective, that's right, an original character named Adam Folquet.**_** Oh and search the definition of his last name, you should get a kick out of that. I know that I am definitely going to be doing another chapter in his POV, but not just yet. **

_I believe in a thing called love.  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart.  
There's a chance we could make it now;  
we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down.  
I believe in a thing called love.  
Ooh!_

"_I Believe in a Thing Called Love" – The Darkness_

The first day of school has always been the worst for me. I hated greeting all of the faces that I didn't miss while going over the old review work. Everyone was comparing their schedules with smiles plastered to their faces while telling their friends what they did this summer. I was a the star athlete in my old school, the academic award winner three years running, and one of the best looking guys in the year. This was unfortunate because it made me the centre of attention, as always.

I used the same vague answer whenever someone asked me what I was doing. _I've been around Europe, where my extended family lives._ When they asked me what I did, I mainly shrugged. I pretended to be interested in what my friends did, but I just couldn't bring myself to _not_ roll my eyes. I shuffled into my English class and took a seat in the middle row and my friends did the same. I took out my binder and started doodling on a fresh piece of paper. This was a habit I had. Any time I didn't feel like speaking or thinking, I would doodle. Nothing spectacular, just some patterns that took my mind off things. I heard the pair of chairs in front of me slide out and automatically, I looked up.

What I then saw were the two most beautiful people I had ever seen in real life. The two girls looked as if they had stepped off the page of Vogue, airbrushed and all. They both had alabaster colored skin that looked extremely smooth and perfect. They had purplish bruises under their eyes, one more than the other. The first girl was slightly taller than the other and looked older too. Her auburn hair was straight and reached her shoulder blades while her eyes were a pale gold, almost yellow. Her most prominent features were easily her large eyes and full, pouty lips. She was dressed in grey fitted jeans and a navy blue v-neck which suited her very nicely. The other one was the one that had caught my attention, but I had another habit of saving the best for last.

_Her _hair was bronze, curly locks that flowed down to the small of her back. _Her _eyes were a deep, soulful brown that resembled almonds. She too was dressed elegantly, yet it didn't shout out pretentious. A pale green skirt topped with a lacy white blouse. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; she was mesmerizing.

She caught me staring and paused mid-laugh. When the two girls looked at each other, I realized how similar they looked, probably sisters. It was not in my nature to speak to someone who I did not know, and yet I could not stop myself.

"Hi." I breathed.

She stared at me for a full second, and then a smile graced her strawberry lips as she said, "Hey."

My heart was beating at a wild pace, it was an exhilarating feeling that I imagine could be compared to extreme sports. My friends beside me were not as oblivious as they looked; they too were openly staring at the two perfect girls. I shoved them lightly to break their reverie. She laughed, the curly haired one, and I blushed pink. What had become of me?

"I'm Renesmee." She answered the question that was running through my head. I had to put a name to the beauty. "And this is Bella." The one named Bella looked amused but said nothing.

"Are you related?" I questioned without thinking. Renesmee's smile flickered.

"We're cousins."

"Oh."

Class was called into session and I did not get another chance to speak to her. I could barely take in what the little overdressed man was saying at the front of the class. Renesmee was speaking under her breath to Bella, who was pretending to be reading the course outline that was just handed out. After another minute of non-reaction, Renesmee gave up. The class passed in a blur and then the bell rang. They rose swiftly and exited the classroom but Renesmee turned and gave me a small smile that brought my heart to a ridiculously fast pace, yet again.

"Adam, what do you have next?" Julian, my best friend, asked me.

"Math."

"Oh dude, we might have that!" I peeked at his schedule; I had AP math, had he had, well…idiot math.

"Oh yeah, maybe…" I responded half-heartedly while craning my neck to see the rest of the hall. Maybe she had math with me. Maybe we would sit together, and maybe she would need help, and of course I would help her. I waved goodbye as he realized he had his class in the basement. I slowly made my way through an unfamiliar room with wide desks grouped in fours. Most of the class was already there and there were a few familiar spaces. I had a seat next to Amy Spiller, one of the three people in this class I knew fairly well. She had short blond hair, up to her chin and an oval shaped face. Her eyes were a bright blue and she rarely wore make-up. Amy wasn't a tom-boy or anything, she just didn't need it. When I sat down next to her she acknowledged me by stopping her doodle.

"Hey." I said. She nodded meekly. Did I do something? I rarely spoke to Amy Spiller and she rarely spoke to me other than the time we were partners in an English project last year. "You do much over the summer?"

"Yeah, I went to Italy." She said with a stronger voice.

"Oh, sightseeing?" I prodded.

"No, we have a vineyard." She said a bit more quietly. That was one Amy Spiller's better qualities; she was extremely modest about her family's fortune. Her mom invented a special moisturizer that would keep your skin healthy looking and—

Well it's beyond the point seeing as I do _not _use it. I smiled and then looked away, staring at the door, hoping that she would come in any second. Instead, the whole class was filled and the teacher began to gather her things while writing the course name on the board.

A few minutes into class told me that Ms. Malvern was a bitchy piece of work. She barked that she had a seating plan for us which we would not be removed from. She placed me beside a small middle-eastern girl who looked like a genius. I grimaced knowing that I would have competition in this class. There was also a rather chubby boy with terrible 

skin and acne named Kevin Lee who sat diagonal from me. However, the most noticeable person in my group was easily a six foot, five inches native Indian named Jacob who sat in front of me. He looked too old to be in grade nine with his tall build and muscles. The masculine part of me felt a little miserable looking at how fit he was. Sure I was athletic, but I knew that I would never get that big. He saw me eyeing him and nodded. I slowly turned away, checking the class over for the tenth time, making sure I hadn't missed Renesmee. Of course I knew that I would have seen her the moment I entered the class, she was such a stand out. I sighed in defeat and resumed playing with my ballpoint pen.

"So is this teacher a bitch or what?" Jacob asked all of a sudden. I grinned and nodded. The middle-eastern girl, named Fatima, glared at us while we laughed silently. "Math should be pretty easy. Is this your only AP subject?"

"No, all my academics are." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Same here." He responded. Even though he was whispering, I could tell his deep voice was not that of a fourteen year old.

"Are you new here?" Our town wasn't small by any means, but no one seemed to look at him with any familiarity in their eyes. And _everyone_ was looking at him.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Canada." He said in the same even whisper.

"Have any siblings here?"

"No, close friends though." We continued talking fir the rest of the period. I liked this guy; he was pretty funny and had interesting things to say. I think that we could be friends. Once the bell rang, signaling lunch, we rose from our seats and left the class. I figured that I would have lunch with him, as he _was _new and all. Maybe I would say to his friends. We walked to another class, the French room and waited outside there for a while. Out of all the students filing out, we didn't recognize anyone until she gracefully came out, bag slung over her shoulder.

Renesmee took the sight of both of us in, and then she smiled at me with more recognition that I would have expected; hoped.

"Hi Adam!" She smiled widely. Jacob looked perplexed as his eyes flashed between her ear to ear grin and my glazed over expression. His easygoing expression changed quickly to surly and annoyed. "Oh, hi Jacob." She said to him still smiling at me. My heart was beating wildly for the second time today. I didn't know what I did to have made such an impression on her, for her to even remember my name! She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked with me to…well I didn't know where. Yet, that didn't matter for I would step into the fiery depths of hell with her. Jacob Black followed silently behind us. It hadn't occurred to until just then that Renesmee was his close friend.

"So are we meeting the rest of them in the cafeteria?" she asked Jacob. He didn't respond instead he gave her a meaningful look which she didn't acknowledge. Reaching the cafeteria, while ignoring the calls from my friends was easier than I expected, I automatically took a seat at one of Renesmee's sides as Jacob took the other.

"Are the rest of your friends mutual close friends?" I asked lamely. She let out a bubbling laughter.

"Some are family, the others, very close. So close in fact, that they look alike." She discreetly winked at Jacob, who came to life instantly.

"Yes, they almost act the same too." He spoke mater-of-factly. " You should be surprised." They shared a knowing laugh and I politely smiled back.

Though I couldn't place what I believed was a similar feeling between Jacob and I. Ah yes, _jealousy._


End file.
